lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Adrianople
Adrianople is a massive Bulgarian city located within the Western Byzantine Empire province of Bulgaria. The city is the largest population of Bulgarians and the center of the Bulgarian people`s culture, and society throughout Europe. Adrianople is located in central Bulgaria along the important Blion River where it has controlled the transit across Bulgaria into the Constantinople. The River itself is not extremely wide and the city stretches over both sides, but the city is a definite choke point for anyone wanting to cross. This location means that it is heavily defended by the forces of Byzantine and has become heavily fortified on both sides of the river. Adrianople was founded by the Bulgarians during the Migration of the Slavs during their version of the Great Migration. While the Bulgarians split off from their Serbian relatives and went further south they would first land in the region of Tilea where they attempted to set down roots. There time in Tilea ended when the ruling Romanians would push them out of their lands and force them further south into their current region of Bulgaria where they would name the region after themselves. Under the control of the Bulgarians the region would become very powerful to the point that the Kingdom of Bulgaria came under the radar of two major powers both intent on conquering it. The Kingdom of Bulgaria would be invaded by a massive force from Tilea, but it would hold for years, and when finally they had victory they were then invaded by the forces of the Roman Empire of whom had captured the region where Constantinople now stands and wanted Adrianople as the western wing of the Turkish province. The Bulgarians were treated well under Roman rule, and during the Roman Civil War the Bulgarians remained loyal for a time before they were convinsed to join with the Constantines by Constantine I. Under Byzantine they would hold the western borders against the random attacks of Romanians, and Tilea, and under this arrangement they were left to their own devices, and everything remained calm until the coming of the Visigoths. The Ostrogoths would arrive in Bulgaria after fleeing southward, and their entry into the region was frightening for the Bulgarians of whom History Early History Adrianople was founded by the Bulgarians during the Migration of the Slavs during their version of the Great Migration. While the Bulgarians split off from their Serbian relatives and went further south they would first land in the region of Tilea where they attempted to set down roots. There time in Tilea ended when the ruling Romanians would push them out of their lands and force them further south into their current region of Bulgaria where they would name the region after themselves. Under the control of the Bulgarians the region would become very powerful to the point that the Kingdom of Bulgaria came under the radar of two major powers both intent on conquering it. Roman Middle History The Kingdom of Bulgaria would be invaded by a massive force from Tilea, but it would hold for years, and when finally they had victory they were then invaded by the forces of the Roman Empire of whom had captured the region where Constantinople now stands and wanted Adrianople as the western wing of the Turkish province. The Bulgarians were treated well under Roman rule, and during the Roman Civil War the Bulgarians remained loyal for a time before they were convinsed to join with the Constantines by Constantine I. Under Byzantine they would hold the western borders against the random attacks of Romanians, and Tilea, and under this arrangement they were left to their own devices, and everything remained calm until the coming of the Visigoths. Coming of the Ostrogoths The Ostrogoths were an offshoot group of Goths that had moved south east as opposed to moving towards Hispania or Rome. This eventually led them to Croatia where they had a lot of trouble with the local populations of which mainly this was Tilea. In Tilea the large group of Ostrogoths came under the sway of several large Ostrogoths houses of whome instigated a mass growth of Ostrogoths to them in Tilea. As their numbers reached into the hundreds of thousands they became the object of attacks from local Tilean forces and this would reach such a level that they retreated out of Tilea south where they would end up in the Byzantine province of Bulgaria. In the Ostrogoths Constantine I. saw an oppurtunity to resettle a large population of people that in appearance were quite close to the Italians. Constantine offered them residence in the eastern section of Byzantine called Anatolia. As he offered this to the Ostrogoths they were settling outside the city of Adrianople where the local mayor of the town was sending constant reports to Constantine about his fear of the massive horde of Ostrogoths outside his walls. The local mayor was preparing to assemble and army when Constantine arrived at the head of a large Byzantine force of which the Ostrogoths prepared to fight against the Byzantines but instead Constantine rode into the outskirts of their camp and met with the leaders of the Ostrogoths. Constantine made them very much aware of his hatred of the Turks and he wanted the Ostrogoths to settle in Anitolia and become the dominent group there. Points of Interest Noteable People Houses House Dulo See Also : House Dulo Category:City Category:City in Byzantine Category:Bulgarians